smashtopiafandomcom-20200214-history
Ganon
'Character Info' Ganondorf's more bestial and primal form, Ganon resembles a boar and is more known to wield a trident than Ganondorf's more traditional swords. Ganondorf was transformed into this form due to the power of the Triforce and it is sometimes seen as his most powerful form. 'General Information' 'Taunts' Up Taunt: Ganon will lowly chuckle, though it comes across more like grunting, at just how weak his opponents are like a modernized version of his laugh during the gameover screen of Zelda II. Down Taunt: Ganon will breathe out a small ball of fire before clutching it in his claws and extinguishing it with a snarl. Side Taunt: A small Fire Keese flits about around Ganon almost Navi-like before Ganon stabs it with his trident and kills it. 'Entrance' A dark portal will swirl out onto the stage with Ganon stepping out from inside it moments after. 'Kirby Hat' Kirby will wear what looks like the top half of Ganon's head as a hat. Victory Poses # Darkened to a silhouette, Ganon takes up a large portion of the screen using this pose from the gameover screen of Zelda II. # A group of Fire Keese fly around Ganon as he laughs at how pathetic his opponents were. # The Triforce of Power gleams brightly on Ganon’s fist as he raises it high in the air in triumph. 'Moveset' 'Standard Special' Fire Keese: With his trident raised, 3 fiery orbs will surround themselves around Ganon's body. These orbs can be used as a defensive measure blocking melee and projectile attacks if they are right in the way at the time the attack gets to Ganon. Additionally, with a second press of the Special button, these fireballs will turn into Fire Keese as they each fly forwards at a moderate speed to try and hit and burn an opponent in their way. This attack is similar to Mega Man's Down Special but instead of the Fire Keese flying in a circle towards an opponent after being thrown by Ganon, they will instead go one by one in a kinda but not really straight line. 'Side Special' Trident Toss: Ganon suddenly poses his trident into a javelinesque launching position, and a moment later he indeed gives it a mighty throw in the direction directly in front of him. Depending on how long the player charges this attack, Ganon can end up sending his trident flying anywhere between three and seven Kirbys far across the field. It should also be of note that this isn’t a standard throw, but instead one in which his enchanted trident, imbued with his dark magic, twirls forward in a circular motion similar to how he tosses it in A Link to the Past. Anyone caught up in its path will be given cut-based damage and flinch temporarily, but the trident itself will not be cancelled out in its arc like Link’s Boomerang would. It will merely continuing moving forward as long as it is allotted until returning to Ganon. Like Pit’s arrow, it can be shifted around a 180◦ axis. Though this keeps Ganon wide-open for retaliation for that split-second moment, it usually can be seen as a payoff since he can toss it up, down, or straight ahead as a means of additional strategizing. 'Up Special' Shockwave Jump: Not unlike King Dedede, Ganon takes a moment before leaping up into the air. His trajectory is somewhat higher than Dedede’s, denoting his strength, but he also comes crashing down much harder. So hard, in fact, that a shockwave will often be associated with this move. Should he make contact with solid ground at the bottom end of his descent, Ganon will send a shockwave about a Kirby and a half in length forward to both his left and right. If opponents are caught in the shockwave, they’ll be made to be “grounded” for a certain amount of time depending on their damage like they would with DK’s side special. Otherwise, this is a particularly straightforward move for our King of Darkness as he can navigate just as one would navigate Dedede’s up special, but with some separate attributes in regards to power and velocity. 'Down Special' Lightning: Ganon tosses his cape in one direction, twirling it over his shoulder and keeping it lifted up with a hand while he cackles delightfully. At that exact same moment, a lightning bolt comes crashing down right in front of him with a slightly diagonal trajectory as it comes barreling downwards. If any opponents are caught in the lightning bolt’s path, needless to say, they will be damaged a fair bit. The lightning makes the most damage if it hits an opponent directly in front of Ganon, and less-so if they’re caught up in its path mid-air. It will still shock them and sending them flying to a certain degree depending on their damage level, but it will be much more catastrophic in regards to damage and knockback if they were to meet the end of the bolt’s path. Like Pikachu’s down special, Ganon can use this move in a strategic fashion to attack opponents on higher platforms. 'Final Smash' Moblin Horde: Ganon lifts his trident upward and makes a harrowing, commanding grunt, almost as if he is awaiting his army. As it turns out, it’s because he is awaiting his army! Suddenly, an unceasing pack of Moblins fill the stage as they come barreling across the ground level of the stage, tossing spears and moving forward at breakneck speed for the few moments that they’re present on the stage. Opponents can be indirectly damaged by the horde if they make contact with their thrown spears, but the real threat here comes from if they’re caught in their “run of the bulls.” It will prove a difficult feat to wiggle out of the horde as they make their charge forward from one end to the other, and as opponents rack up damage from being trampled it’ll only become harder for them if they were to be launched out from the horde or carried onward. After some time though, the horde eventually dissipates. Since Moblins are fairly simple-minded creatures, they won’t think to jump to higher platforms in stages without edges or with holes in its ground level, so some will go falling right through while their brethren continue on, lessening the stampede’s overall attack power. This seems similar to Dedede’s Final Smash, but there are so many Moblins present in the stampede that they create a dirty smog in their midst while on stage. Get caught in it and get trampled! It’s tough, but not impossible, to fight back. It may be impossible to make the fight back particularly, effective, however. The best means of strategy here is to avoid the Moblins entirely until they end their warpath. Extra Skill Ganondorf Transformation: Raising his trident with a menacing snort and grumble, the Triforce of Power will glow on Ganon's fist as a dark purple cloud quickly surrounds itself around him. Moments later the cloud will disperse and in Ganon's place will stand his alternate form, Ganondorf. Alternate Costumes # Default # White – Ganon’s armor and cape will take on a White color scheme. # Green - Ganon’s armor and cape will take on a Green color scheme. # Blue - Ganon’s armor and cape will take on a Blue color scheme. # Purple - Ganon’s armor and cape will take on a Purple color scheme. # Pink - Ganon’s armor and cape will take on a Pink color scheme. # Orange – Ganon’s armor and cape will take on a Orange color scheme. # Yellow - Ganon’s armor and cape will take on a Yellow color scheme. # Brown – Ganon’s armor and cape will take on a Brown color scheme. # Black - Ganon’s armor and cape will take on a Black color scheme. His fur also will also turn White.